DE 10 2006 013 735 A1, published after the priority date of the present application, shows a locking unit, in which the first flap is designed as a tailgate of a motor vehicle, the second flap is designed as a trunk flap of the motor vehicle and the support is designed as the bodywork of the motor vehicle, wherein, in a first position, the trunk flap can be coupled to the tailgate to form a unit, and therefore the unit comprising the tailgate and the trunk flap is articulated on the bodywork in a manner such that it can pivot about a tailgate axis. In a second position, the tailgate is fixed to the bodywork, with the trunk flap on the tailgate being pivotable about a trunk flap axis in order only to open up the trunk. The trunk flap is articulated rotatably via a pivoting arm, wherein a laterally protruding journal is arranged on the pivoting arm, and wherein, in the first position, the journal is engaged around by a locking element. The locking element comprises a pin, an elongate portion in the form of a hook which directly surrounds the journal, and a driver in the form of a guide element, which acts as a lever, with a longitudinal extent in a direction perpendicular to the axis of rotation. An actuating unit which comprises a U-shaped receptacle is provided for actuating the locking element, with the guide element engaging in an essentially form-fitting manner in the U-shaped receptacle in order to produce an operative connection between the actuating device and the locking element. The actuating device furthermore comprises a pivoting hook with an indentation. The U-shaped receptacle is fastened to a first driving means of a double mechanism, and the pivoting hook is fastened to a second driving means of a double mechanism. For the actuation of the locking element, the guide element therefor engages in the U-shaped receptacle of the actuating device and said actuating device rotates the locking element in a first direction of rotation, and, furthermore, the pivoting hook is rotated in a second direction of rotation in such a manner that it engages over the pin of the locking element. One drawback is that the actuating device is overall of multi-part and complicated construction, with a further drawback being that the locking element assigned to the actuating device likewise has to be of complicated configuration. Yet another drawback is that the locking unit is prone to failure; in particular, the double mechanism, in a configuration as a mechanism with gearwheels, can rapidly fail in the event of damage or of the penetration of a foreign body. Another drawback is that only a very indirect operative connection can be produced between the locking element and the drive, via the double mechanism, the U-shaped receptacle and the guide element of the locking element, and therefore a powerful driving device is required, a comparatively high degree of wear occurs and, over time, tolerances can accumulate to form an undesirable amount of play. Another drawback is that a high amount of torque has to be exerted on the guide element of the locking element in order to rotate the locking element, and therefore high mechanical loads occur. Better torque ratios require a significant longitudinal extent of the guide element, but the locking unit would take up a large amount of installation space as a result. A further drawback is that, due to the pin, the guide element is at a distance from the locking element and the pivoting hook is at a distance from the guide element, and therefore the locking unit overall needs a large amount of space, in particular in a direction defined by the pin.
EP 0 718 134 B1=DE 695 12 749 T2 shows a vehicle with a divided tailgate which has a first flap part provided with a rear window and a second flap part designed as a trunk lid. The first flap part is articulated on the bodywork in a manner such that it can pivot about a pivot axis. In a region facing away from the pivot axis, a plate is fastened to the first flap part, which plate protrudes over the lower edge of said flap part and at which the second flap part is articulated pivotably on the first flap part via a four-bar linkage. The second flap part is conventionally lockable to the bodywork. In the event that only the second flap part is to be opened, the first flap part can be fixed in a hook of the bodywork via a laterally protruding journal. One drawback here is that, when the flap parts are open together, they are no longer fixed relative to each other, and therefore a pivoting of the two flap parts relative to each other is possible. Furthermore, the tailgate requires two separate gas-filled compression springs as supporting means.
DE 196 15 540 A1 describes a pivotable tailgate with an encircling frame in which a rear window and a loading flap are accommodated and are mounted in a manner such that they can be pivoted separately from the tailgate. In this case, conventional locking means are provided in each case for the locking of the rear window and the loading flap to the frame and relative to each other.
DE 198 08 374 A1 describes a means of locking a flap of a motor vehicle, such as, for example, the front lid of a motor vehicle. In this case, the bow of a lock, which is arranged on the bodywork and the axis of which is essentially perpendicular to the pivot axis of the flap, is engaged around by a locking device, which is arranged on the flap, in order to lock the flap. The locking device comprises a rotary latch and a fork which are both pivotably mounted adjacent to each other on a common, first axis and grasp the bow by means of respectively provided openings. A first drive drives the bow latch by a gearwheel mechanism for rotation about the first axis. The bow latch carries along the fork in its rotational movement in a form-fitting manner by means of an offset and pivots into a parking position which is rotated through approximately 180° and in which the parts of the locking device no longer protrude over the border of the flap. Bow latch and fork are held in their locked position by a respectively assigned pawl and are both mounted on a common, second axis and can be pivoted by a second drive.
DE 33 37 202 A1 describes a means of locking a flap of a motor vehicle, such as, for example, the front lid of a motor vehicle. In this case, the bow of a lock, which is arranged on the flap, is engaged around by a locking device, which is arranged on the flap, in order to lock the flap. The locking device can be pivoted on an axis which is prestressed in the direction of a release position by a spring. The locking device has a main sliding track for the guide of the bow, the lower end of which track defines the closed position and the upper end of which merges into a lower edge which defines a stop and springs back in the manner of a hook. An upper edge of the hook serves as an introductory aid for the bow, and therefore, after the tip of the hook is exceeded in the course of the closing movement, the spring pivots the locking device in such a manner that the bow comes to bear against the main sliding track and, by further lowering, pivots the locking device again counter to the prestressing of the spring until the bow reaches the closed position. By means of a secondary sliding track which is formed essentially opposite the main sliding track, it is ensured that, during the opening operation, the locking device is pivoted, even if the spring should fail, in such a manner that the bow passes under the stop. An introductory sliding track which is formed on the side of the secondary sliding track, points upward and merges into the secondary sliding track in a manner similar to a wedge ensures that the locking device which is not oriented in the release position should the spring fail is pivoted by the bow striking against it in such a manner that the latter passes again into the region of the main sliding track.